Tweak
by Tracev
Summary: Harry learns that investing in Fred and Georges Joke shop wasn't such a good idea.


Warning: mild language. Full credit to JKR and WB. English is not my naive language please excuse errors. This should be about 3 chapters long.   
  
Summary: Harry learns that investing in Fred and George's joke shop was not such a good idea.   
  
Tweak   
By Tracev  
  
"Harry," Dumbledore paused, then sighed, narrowed his eyes in not sure how to proceed look. A look that made Harry very nervous. Of course the presence of Aurors and a man named Whimple from the Committee of Experimental Charms didn't help his nervous much of course.   
  
"Harry, dear boy...Have you invest.... In a venture with Mister Fred and George Weasley? A invention shop of sorts?"   
  
Harry shifted in his seat uneasily glancing at the fella from the committee, then back to the Headmaster. He didn't want to come right out and admit to giving Fred and George his winnings from the triwizard tournament last year. He wanted to know what trouble they had dragged him in on first. He had assumed that they would use the money for the future joke shop. That they would invent more prank wands and toffees, then use the rest to set up a shop.   
  
Harry shifted in his seat again.   
  
"Harry it would be best if you were completely honest with us. We just want to know the extent of your involvement."   
  
Harry gulp, he was going to kill Fred and George, tare them limb from limb. The extent of his involvement.   
  
"I gave them my winnings from the triwizard tournament" he whispered. "With what intent?" one of the Aurors spoke up a little harshly.   
  
Dumbledore rose his hand. "What did they tell you they would be using the money for?"   
  
"I told them to use it for the joke shop......to buy Ron a dress robe..." he trailed off.   
  
"Harry did they themselves tell you that they were going to use the money for the Joke shop?"   
  
"...no..." he whispered. Sitting up in his seat, "there wasn't time we were getting off the train. Malfoy...well we were rushed." he trailed off.   
  
"Harry a business venture usually consists of a proposal, a mission statement, what the investors will do with the money the loaner (you) gave them. Then an out come of what the companies' profits are. Wizard agreements are pretty much the same as muggles. Did Fred or George Weasley give you either of this items in writing."   
  
Harry sat stunned, then shook his head quickly.   
  
"Was it discussed what products would be invented? Have you heard any word of what they have done with the money? Have you seen any of these products?"   
  
"No sir"   
  
Dumbledore sat back in his seat and looked at the Aurors questionably.   
  
One of the Aurors stood, paced a moment behind Harry's seat and then sat down next to him. He smiled at Harry, "Harry my names Mudguest." He smiled down at the boy, "Don't you go to the Weasley's every summer?"   
  
"I didn't this year."   
  
"But you have in the past." Harry nodded, "Have you seen the items they were working on then. Potions they were brewing perhaps?"   
  
"No..." Harry shrugged, he wondered vaguely if he should tell them how Ginny and Ron Weasley had told him that they had been hearing bangs and explosion out of the twins rooms for years back at the burrow. Or perhaps how they had experimented on his cousin Dudley and his tongue had gone 4 feet in length. He decided to wait and see exactly what the Aurors had to say.   
  
"What about items they 'magically enhanced' or improved upon?"   
  
Harry certainly didn't recall any such thing like that. Nothing besides a couple of tongue tongue toffee or a fake wand, maybe the canary creams but everyone knew about those. Everyone in Gryffindor anyways.   
  
"No sir".   
  
Dumbledore smiled again in that twinkle sort of way he always does. "Well Harry you can go back to the Gryffindor common rooms now."   
  
Harry stood to go, glancing at the man from the Experimental Charms committee, who made him a little nervous.   
  
Yes he was definitely going to kill Fred and George. Harry stomped back to Gryffindor, the common room was crazed with Friday night activity and games. But the twins were no where to be found. Harry headed for the boy's seventh year dorm rooms.   
  
"Hey Harry what did Dumbledore want." but he only ignored Ron, it was best not to speak when he was so angry. Ron followed him up the stairs. He went past their 5th year rooms and further up the stairs past the sixth years and finally to the seventh years. Their doors were a little more elaborate than all the other year doors, a lion with a red banner was etched into the door. Harry moved forward, opening the door. The sight before him, to say the least was overwhelming.   
  
Four beds were against one wall with barely enough space to squeeze between them. The room was a mess to say the least. Study tables were grouped together along one wall, a sofa in the middle of the room. Everywhere a cauldron was boiling. It looked like some mad hatter's science lab. Steam was boiling from one cauldron, green puffs of smoke was billowing up from another. Tubes of goo and puss from another. Vials and jars were scattered about. Magically charmed fires of all sort and colors were under the cauldrons. Harry felt the dread turn in his stomach.   
  
Ron gawking behind, muttering...my gosh what is all this.   
  
Fred and George stood in the middle of the room, obviously conversing about one of their projects. Lee Jordan the only other seventh year boy in Gryffindor, stood, nudging the twins. They looked up.   
  
"What the hell are you doing in here?" Harry yelled coming forward, waving his arms around indicating the mismatched lab.   
  
"I just got called to Dumbledore's office about you two. They asked me all about some experimental charms and 'questionable items of yours."   
  
"Really who was there?" Fred grinned.   
  
"2 Aurors and a man from Experimental charms... I don't want to get in trouble so you better stop what ever it is you are doing."   
  
"Harry, buddy...partner." Harry's chest tightened. Oh Dumbledore had been right he was an investor of some strange twin induced insanity. George put his arm around Harry's shoulder guiding him into the room. Ron trailing in behind him.   
  
"I assure you Harry we have broken no laws..."   
  
"...tweaked it a bit..."   
  
"...stepped on the hem of the law..."   
  
"...scooted around it in a clever sort of way..."   
  
Harry groaned, this was not good. He had never envisioned such mayhem when he had given Fred and George the money. He never even thought of himself as investor. He had just wanted to get rid of the money from the tournament it was just a sad reminder of what that day was.   
  
"...Invisibility potion..." Fred said.   
  
"That's illegal," Ron shrieked.   
  
Fred chuckled, "It was only illegal because of the ingredients in the potion not the invisibility part. We just took out the illegal part and just tweaked it to work with less....ah shall we say..."   
  
"...combustible items..." George finished. His blue eyes gleaming at him.   
  
Harry groaned again this was not what he wanted to hear. George tightened his grip on his shoulders, dragging him to a table littered with what appeared to be broken wands and pieces of wood. "...Fake wands" well Harry thought at least he was familiar with those.   
  
"...we just simply tweaked it a little. See here instead of the rubber chickens or mice...we just decided to add a few other features...."   
  
"...smoke screens...burns a little..."   
  
"...but leaves one feeling quite all right..." Fred added.   
  
Harry felt his stomach give turn, so now they had crossed the line to overly happy wizards. Just great.   
  
The twins dragged him from potion and cauldron. To make shift experiment to experiment. It was all the same, some experiment that was near illegal, near deadly, near the edge, near the law. Burning wands, candy that made you happy, invisible, float, fly, swim underwater.   
  
Harry shook his head. "Has anyone brought any of this stuff?"   
  
Fred and George's eye gleamed out of their heads, "We've had tons of orders, from all over the place. Word has spread." they cheered in unison. Lee Jordan nodded, "I take care of the order forms. The promotion of the company. We all do research to find products that would be appealing to the wizarding community."   
  
Harry held his stomach, this was more than he had expected. Ron was currently looking in a cauldron with a purplish flame and blue, several stars and sparks of gold.   
  
Harry wondered how he always seemed to get in on these messes. Fred and George were still going on about the spells. Lee was showing Ron how a ball of invisibility gum worked. That is until Dumbledore, the two Aurors and a member of Experimental Charms came walking in.   
  
TBC   
  
You've come this far what's a little review?   



End file.
